


The Happiest Little Toaster

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: The start of what could be a beautiful friendship.





	The Happiest Little Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet that never turned into an actual fic. I think it manages to work as just the dialogue, though.

I brought you a toaster.

A toaster?

I realise you haven’t had an easy transition with S.H.I.E.L.D… 

Understatement. 

But sooner or later, you’ll be working with us. I thought a…housewarming present might help things out a little. 

So…This is your version of an olive branch? 

Yes.

Why are you doing this?

I told you… 

No, why are *you* doing this?

Because Agent Coulson believed in you. And I believed in him. No, I’m not fond of the Avengers as a superhero team, but you’re here, you’re not going away, and - frustrating as I find it - to some extent we need you.

Can I get that in writing? Right. Okay, so… Why a toaster? 

Everyone uses a toaster. And it was that or toilet paper. I thought you’d prefer the toaster. 

Right. Good guess. Well, thank you. 

You’re welcome. 

So, um, care to stay and help me, um, break in the toaster?

It’s not rocket science, Rogers.

Everything’s rocket science these days, Hill. But you can consider this my olive branch. 

Your olive branch is an invitation to breakfast?

I’m fast, but not that fast. Uh. I don’t know why I said that.

We’ll start with toast.

Works for me.

 


End file.
